


Secret Service

by soinguk (gaksital)



Category: B.A.P, Girl's Day
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaksital/pseuds/soinguk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of six young men are assigned to protect a president who is afraid for her life and the lives of those around her. They spend enough time together that a few of them become close, possibly making the situation even more dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 

“Are you ready?”

The sudden break in the calm silence startled Minah. She hadn’t really been aware of her surroundings--she had been floating from place to place for the last forty-eight hours, and there really hadn’t been much time for her to really comprehend what was happening. She was still more than half convinced this was all a dream anyway. She had been going from conference room to conference room; she remembered being in a car a few times, but for how unfocused she had been, it was entirely possible that she was still in the same building she had been since she received the confirmation.

“Minah?” the voice said again. Slowly, Sojin’s concerned face became clear. “Are you ready?”

Minah nodded; it was about all she could do. She knew she looked ill, but there was no way she could keep up a face that showed no weakness or unpreparedness in private as well as public, and right now, her public image was all that mattered.

“Butterflies in your stomach?” Sojin asked, smiling perfectly. Sometimes it struck Minah just how much Sojin should have been in her situation, and now, she kind of wished it.

“More like elephants,” Minah groaned, standing up from her seat and brushing her pencil skirt off needlessly. She tried to give Sojin a smile, but based on Sojin’s grimace, she failed. pretty badly.

Sojin handed Minah a compact mirror. “Just remember, after this one, it’s over.”

“For now,” Minah sighed,  checking her makeup in the compact. She looked tired, but hopefully people would be expecting that after the whirlwind that had been the last couple of days. “Do I get to sleep after this?” She asked it as a joke, but she couldn’t stop herself from being hopeful about the answer.

Sojin chuckled lightly. “Yes. After this, we’ll be spending the night in a hotel, then tomorrow, we go to your new home.”

Minah snapped the compact closed and looked at Sojin seriously. “Remind me why I did this again.”

“Because you want to change the world,” Sojin answered, just as serious, placing a hand on Minah’s shoulder. “And now you can.”

The door to the room burst open, breaking the mini-pep talk. Minah looked past the startled Sojin to see Hyeri in the doorway, panting slightly. “There you are!” she cried, fidgeting with her notepad. “We have a minute left!”

“Breathe, Hyeri,” Sojin responded, as calmly as anything. Turning back to Minah, she asked, “Are you ready?”

Minah could feel her lungs contracting. Suddenly all the air was gone. But she had to do this. She was born to do this. At least, she hoped she was. “Yes,” was the only thing she could think to say.

The hallway out of the conference room seemed too long and too short at the same time. She could see the lights at the end of it, prepared for her entrance. “Breathe, and read the prompter. Then, it’ll be over,” Sojin whispered to Minah as they walked, barely moving her lips. Hyeri walked in front of them, as she would be the first to speak.

All too soon, they were at the end of the hallway and Hyeri was walking up onto the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Hyeri began, her voice void of any of the nervous energy she had spoken with earlier. “The newly elected President of South Korea, Ms. Bang Minah.”

And then Minah’s legs were in motion, stepping carefully up to the podium, trying to not focus on the camera flashes as she settled at the front of the room, on a stage, in front of international reporters. “Thank you.” She took a breath. “Thank you everyone for coming. I know many people did not expect m--”

A crash from somewhere high up interrupted Minah’s rhythm, and suddenly, there really was no air in her lungs. Something--probably the podium, hit her just above the waist, and suddenly, she was falling, and everything was going black.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Minah opened her eyes slowly, unwillingly afraid of what she might see when her eyes were fully open. She was afraid that what she had thought had happened--what she remembered--was true.

When her eyes focused, relief and confusion swept over her. She was relieved to find herself in a hospital and not somewhere else, but she was confused about why she was in the hospital and--more terrifyingly--why she was the one in a hospital bed, hooked up to all the machines.

She started to regain even more sensory ability--she could smell the hospital now; hear the doctors and nurses outside as the walked by, talking quietly. Minah turned her head to the right, where light was streaming in from a very large window. She was surprised to see the Seoul skyline. It took her a second to realize that she was surprised to see the skyline because she had honestly expected to be dead. Stuffing that realization somewhere in the depths of her mind--hoping to never revisit that thought.

Looking at the spot under the window, Minah saw Sojin, fast asleep. Sojin was wearing the same clothes that Minah had last seen her in, so she took that as a good sign regarding how long she had been in the hospital.

Taking that newly cultivated courage, Minah started to push herself up by her elbows. She didn’t get very far before the pain hit and she fell back to the bed, yelping in pain.

Sojin was up in a flash, hovering over Minah, her hands searching for something she could fix. “What’s wrong?” she repeatedly asked, sounding extremely concerned.

Minah, taking a careful breath in, fearful that the severe pain would return, looked up at her friend and manager. “Why does it hurt to move? And breathe?” she added, dismayed that the pain seemed to return--though not as forcefully--when she breathed. She didn’t allow herself to be afraid of the answer she was going to get. Being afraid was not going to make anything better.

Sojin looked a little nervous to answer, but she replied anyway. “You were shot,” she started carefully, watching Minah’s face intently, looking for any sign that she had said too much. “Apparently, there was a sniper in the building across the street that shot through the giant window above the entrance.”

Minah remembered the window. She had marvelled at it as she had walked into the building for the first time. Unlike other modern buildings in the area, this building had taken a certain old European spin and mixed it into their ultra-modern building. The window that Sojin was talking about was particularly beautiful because the window, which must have been at least twenty feet high, had been blown into such perfectly random slight waves that you really didn’t notice the waves until the light shone into the building lobby and you could see the distortion of the light on the floor and walls.

“I really liked that window…” Minah sighed.

Sojin looked a little surprised that Bang Minah, the President-Elect, who had managed to survive a sniper shot, was worried about a window, but she let it go and continued, “It was probably the window that saved you, actually. According to the investigators, the sniper may not have known that the glass was slightly distorted, so what he thought was a perfect...kill...was actually only very shocking.”

“And painful,” Minah groaned, shifting extremely carefully as she tried to find a comfortable way to lie down. She wasn’t sure why Sojin’s words were not affecting her as much as she felt they probably should--she was shot by a sniper, but it still didn’t seem real to her.

“All in all,” Sojin continued, seeming a little more relaxed now, “The bullet broke a lower rib and punctured your diaphragm, which is why you’re in pain when you breathe.”

“Or do anything else,” Minah grumbled. Again, she was surprised by her own reaction. She was annoyed that her diaphragm was the muscle hit. She pretty much gave speeches for a living. She should be happy to simply be alive, but still, it hadn’t seemed to hit her yet, and a little part of her was becoming more concerned about her reaction.

Sojin, who apparently hadn’t heard Minah, turned from the hospital bed and walked back to the chair she had been sleeping in and pulled out her phone. “There’s a bunch of medical terminology that the doctors will explain when they come back but for now, I have some people you should meet.” She fiddled with her phone for a few seconds. She was calling someone, Minah realized. “Are you outside? Good. Send him in,” was all she said.

Less than a second later, the hospital room door on the other side of the room slid open and a young man came in. The door slid closed behind him, and he approached. Minah tried to shimmy her way upright a little more. The man’s air gave her the impression that this young man--he honestly couldn’t have been much older than herself--had lived a lot longer and harder than she had. He had delicate features and a lithe body, but his eyes seemed harder and older than they should, and if his short hair and structured walk said anything, it screamed military man.

He stopped at the foot of Minah’s bed and bowed ceremoniously low. “President-Elect Bang,” Sojin said, her eyes flicking from Minah to the man and back again, “Meet Kim Himchan, Vice Leader of your new security team.”

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

 

Minah spooned another mouthful of jello into her mouth, not blinking. She was vaguely aware of Hyeri saying something--something about the international media and the active search for her sniper, but Minah wasn’t really listening. She was not going to blink.

She ate another bite of jello.

“And how is our new President feeling?” a voice suddenly came from the doorway, startling Minah.

She blinked.

“YES!” the young man sitting across the room rejoiced pumping his fist in the air. He was about to gloat some more when he caught the glance of his leader, who had followed the doctor in and halted his actions immediately, falling back to being an attentive statue in the corner of the room.

“I just lost a staring contest,” Minah explained to the very confused doctor. “Please don’t be too mad with Junhong,” she told the leader of her security team, Yongguk. “I asked him to. And Youngjae was watching the perimeter thing...” She gestured to the other man in the room, standing guard next to her bed. The corner of Yongguk’s mouth turned up for a split second. Minah could not figure out the security lingo, and, for whatever reason, that amused the stoic leader. Turning back to the doctor, Minah answered, “Fine. Still sore.”

“As long as you aren’t in any extreme pain, we’re going to consider that a good thing,” the doctor replied. Over the past week, Minah had been visited by a multitude of specialists, but this doctor, Doctor Lee, was her daily doctor for the time she was in the hospital. Overall, he was a good person and a good doctor, but Yongguk still hovered around him as he went about checking all of the wires and tubes and other machines that occasionally made noise that were hooked up to Minah. Doctor Lee didn’t seem to mind or to notice. Minah suspected Yongguk was hovering less than some worried mothers.

“So far,” Doctor Lee continued, “We haven’t seen any complications, but we’d still like to get some x-rays done in the next day or so to see how things are. Anywhere besides your chest and stomach in pain?”

“My shoulder.”

“That’s expected with a diaphragmatic tear,” Dr. Lee responded without blinking. “Have your bowel movements been regular?

Minah blinked hard. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Junhong staring hard into space and Hyeri looking busy with her laptop, but she knew from the slight pink color in Junhong’s face that he was listening. Yongguk didn’t seem to mind.

“Fine, I think…” Minah responded as strongly as she could. It still sounded meek to her, but the President-Elect of South Korea probably shouldn’t be bothered by talking about her own bodily functions.

Dr. Lee seemed to notice suddenly who he was talking to and coughed, sounding slightly embarrassed. “Be on the look out for any intestinal problems. Those are normal, but they could become worse in the case of complications.” Apparently satisfied with what he saw, Dr. Lee bowed, said his goodbyes, promised to return in a few hours, and left, Yongguk following him to the door. Once outside, Yongguk started to close the door to the room and regain his post standing guard outside her room door, but before it closed all the way, it opened again and Jongup and Himchan walked in. Junhong and Youngjae, realizing that their shift was over, both bowed to Minah and Hyeri and left without a word. Minah hoped they were going to go home to sleep, but since she had met them, it was hard for Minah to imagine any one of these six guys anything except on guard.

Jongup replaced Junhong in the corner, and Himchan took over Youngjae’s spot next to her bed.

It was quiet for a few minutes and Minah returned to her jello. She really wanted to turn the TV on, but she knew that every news channel would be talking about her and the search for her at-large sniper, and she didn’t need the stress. Sojin was supposed to bring her laptop, but between dealing with the press, fussing over Minah, and handling all the preparations for her inauguration, Sojin had not been sleeping, so Minah had sent her home to bed. Over twenty-four hours ago.

A few moments later and a thought occurred to her. “Hey, Himchan,” she hissed, looking up at her bedside guard.

“Yes, ma’am?” he said, looking down at her. Why he looked taller when she was sitting up as compared to lying down, she didn’t understand.

“Will...will Junhong get in trouble for having a staring contest with me...?” she asked carefully.

Himchan actually looked relieved and smiled. He smiled genuinely as well, a little surprised. She was used to the polite, restrained smiles from her security team, so the easy, warm smile Himchan gave her both surprised and delighted her. She couldn’t help but notice that he had a really good smile.

“Don’t worry ma’am,” Himchan answered freely. “Junhong is still young and is new. Yongguk will go easy on him.”

“I asked him to,” Minah replied, feeling increasingly worried that Junhong was in some serious trouble. “If I talk to Yongguk, will that help?”

Himchan looked surprised at her question, and he actually relaxed and turned a little towards her. “Why do you care so much about Junhong?”

Minah recoiled, surprised and worried at the question. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Himchan sighed. “Because most people don’t see the security guys. We’re just flies on the wall.”

Shaking her head, Minah responded, “I didn’t know that. The way I think about it is that if you all are going to be around me all day and all night, I might as well know you. I mean, you’ve already seen me asleep.”

Himchan grinned again. “That’s true…”

Before he could say something else, the door opened, making a loud banging noise, startling Minah. Both Himchan and Jongup acted immediately. There were guns in their hands before Minah could blink and Himchan had sprung back to attention, blocking Minah from the doorway with his body.

In the next second though, the guns were relaxed. Himchan stepped aside so Minah could see who had rushed into the room.

It was Junhong and Youngjae, panting.

Behind them, Yongguk strode in quickly. “We need to leave. Now.”

“Why?” Hyeri sputtered out, before anyone else could ask.

Yongguk, who was busy shoving Minah’s personal things in a bag, answered, “Because Dr. Lee was just found shot to death in the alley outside the hospital.”

Minah’s heart sank.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

There was no way Minah could sleep now. She had made a conscious decision on the way to the Blue House that she would never sleep again. Things happen when she was unconscious, or even when she was simply not paying attention.

Her doctor had died less than ten minutes after visiting her. She had no idea the exact timing of it, but from the whisperings she heard between Yongguk and Himchan as they all made their way to the official Presidential residence, even they were alarmed at how little time had passed between Dr. Lee’s visit and his death. Though they were careful not to say too much in front of Minah, they could not disobey an order from their President, so Minah knew as much as she wanted--which was probably more than her staff wanted to know in the first place, but there was no other way for Minah to handle this situation. If she didn’t know, she’d be even more nervous about her situation.

At least, that’s what she told herself as she pressed Yongguk for more information.

The previous President had only just moved out that day, and Minah picked the private office to corner the head of her security team. “How close was it?” she asked crisply, not making eye contact with the leader, pretending that the wooden desk she was leaning against was more interesting; to be fair--it was gorgeous. She had positioned herself and everyone else in the exact way she had wanted--even if the others in the room didn’t know that. She was half-sitting on the beautiful office desk, Yongguk standing in front of her, a few paces in front of his team. Behind the rest of the security team, Minah’s personal staff stood, looking a lot more worried than they needed to be.

“Between the time he left the room and when I found him, I’d say that we were closer than I would have ever thought possible,” Yongguk answered, his mouth set in a grim line. He was at attention, a position that Minah had only seen once before on Yongguk--when she had met him for the first time, and she had told him it wasn’t necessary. Just now, however, she was not going to tell him that.

“How close, Yongguk?” Minah asked again ,a little more sharply. She had been in politics too long for the diplomatic answer to be slipped by her easily.

“Three minutes,” Yongguk replied immediately.

Minah didn’t say anything at first. It felt as though all the air had gone from her lungs. Three minutes. Three minutes was the window that whoever killed Dr. Lee had in order to kill the man and leave without anyone seeing them, and they had succeeded. Looking behind Yongguk, she could see the surprise on not only her own staff members’ faces, but on the faces of Yongguk’s team as well. Clearly, they hadn’t known how close a killer had come.

Minah’s eyes settled on Himchan’s face. Of all of them, he showed the least emotion, revealing his age and experience. Though the others did not willingly betray much, their eyes were saying enough--if she hadn’t spent years getting the truth from the eyes of lying politicians, she wouldn’t have noticed anything.

“Yongguk,” Minah said sharply, bringing her attention back to the leader. “You will turn in your team’s resignation letters by tomorrow at noon. Understood?”

From across the room, Minah could hear Sojin’s reaction. Though it lasted only a split second, the small yelp that her coordinator let out almost made Minah crack a smile. Sojin had never been good at controlling her emotions--she was much too motherly for that.

Minah also gauged the reaction of the other five security team members. Junhong looked the most surprised, and he seemed hurt, but the rest managed to control their looks of surprise. Himchan didn’t even react, and though that was what Minah had expected, she would have enjoyed a little surprise from the second-in-command.

Yongguk however, didn’t even blink. “Understood, Madam President,” he replied, not making eye contact.

“You and your team are excused,” Minah sighed, waving them off.

“Madam President,” Himchan suddenly spoke up. “Though we will be officially resigning tomorrow, we still have our job to do today, so we will continue to guard you. Until tomorrow,” he finished with a small look directly at her--the first eye contact she had had with any of them all day.

Nodding, Minah conceded that point. Youngjae and Himchan remained in the room with her while the other four left, presumably to take up their positions outside the office. A few of the official Presidential Security Service team stayed as well, but they remained in the back, guarding the room.

As soon as the rest of the security team was out of the room, Sojin pounced.

“What the hell, Minah?” she spat. It was the most violent sentence Minah had ever heard Sojin say, and she was willing to bet Sojin had never spoken like that before in her life, let alone to the newly-elected President of her country. “Do you know how hard these guys were to get?” Though she was angry, Sojin managed a tone that was quiet enough that neither Himchan or Youngjae could hear. “Do you know how expensive they are?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Minah answered simply, her arms crossing across her chest. “They didn’t do their jobs.”

“I would like to point out that they were hired to protect you, Madam President,” Yura piped up shakily. “And they did do that.”

Minah sighed. “That may very well be the case, but a man is _dead_ , and his family is suffering, and their loved one’s murderer is still out there.”

Sojin, who had taken a few deep breaths since her first outburst, spoke up again, more calmly. “That is awful, truly. But that is _not_ this team’s fault. If Daehyun hadn’t gone to find him, that man could have murdered or hurt even more people--including you.”

The hard tone rising in Sojin’s voice intrigued Minah. “Why are you so keen on defending them?”

Sojin paused, surprised at the question. “I just….I would hate to see the money we spent on these guys to go to waste.”

Minah eyed Sojin--something was off about her response, but Minah didn’t have a chance to ask any further questions, because Youngjae sidled up to the group.

“I just thought you should know that there’s been a development, Madam President,” he said, unable to completely mask the disappointment and worry in his voice.

Minah didn’t respond, she just looked at the guard expectantly.

“The autopsy on Dr. Lee was just completed, Madam President,” Youngjae continued. “The bullet that killed Dr. Lee was from a long range rifle. The same long range rifle used in your shooting.”

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

 

The pain in her chest was so intense, Minah hesitated to call it “pain.” It was more like a blinding, stabbing torture device had been brutally shoved into her side. The sensation was so intense, Minah was surprised air was still managing to push its way into her lungs. More importantly, she was surprised she was able to not break out into bloody screams just yet.

She was lying on an ambulance gurney, being rushed to the hospital after another shooting--this time, however, she hadn’t blacked out. She could see, hear, and feel everything. And everything hurt. She just wanted the pain to stop. She wanted the sounds of the ambulance and the technicians yelling to stop, she wanted Sojin to stop wailing over her, telling the ambulance driver to go faster every fifteen seconds. She wanted everything-- _everything_ \--to stop.

She could remember the crowd--the thousands upon thousands of people who had come to see her inaugurated, only two months after being shot in the chest. There was bulletproof glass surrounding her, but somewhere, there had been a gap. The sniper had found that gap and exploited in front of a crowd that was never going to forget the sight of their newly inaugurated president’s chest being shot open. There had been so many screams, but Minah had found herself wondering if any of the screams she had heard were screams of joy.

One of the technicians was applying pressure to the bloody wound on her chest when the ambulance, going as fast as it could, per Sojin’s instructions, hit a bump and the technician's hands shifted slightly. Minah felt something inside of her move and the pain increased. It was that shock that finally got Minah to scream--once, and very loudly.

Everything became even more panicked--Sojin was screaming again, tears streaming down her face, the technicians were yelling something about oxygen and blood pressure, and Minah could no longer handle it. There was too much, _this_ was too much.

She closed her eyes and let go.

“MADAM PRESIDENT!”

Hands were shaking her. She didn’t want to wake up, she just wanted it to stop, but these hands were not the ambulance technician’s hands. These were a lot more callused on her bare arms than any other person’s had been in the ambulance. A new wave of terror and adrenaline shot through her and she opened her eyes and she shot up.

She wasn’t in an ambulance at all--she was in a bedroom, sitting on a very messy bed. For a split second, she was afraid she had been kidnapped, but as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she realized from the decor that she was at the Blue House. The hands that had been shaking her belonged to Himchan, who looked worried for the first time since Minah had met him.

She was breathing hard, sweating, and still a little disoriented. “Dream,” she gasped. “It was a dream.”

“Are you okay?” Himchan asked quietly. Minah found the room’s clock. It was after one in the morning. People would be sleeping.

“Fine,” she managed to say, still trying to catch her breath. She could feel her heart racing, and when she went to put her hand on her chest as though to comfort it in some way, she became very aware that Himchan’s hands were still on her arms. He must have realized that as well, because he quickly pulled away and took a step back from the bed, the worry on his face disappearing faster than Minah thought possible. “Is there water?” she asked, suddenly feeling as though she had just spent three hours shouting over a crowd.

Himchan turned to a small table near the bed, where a water bottle sat, along with a book that was  propped open on the arm of a lounge chair.

“I see you don’t stand at attention all the time” Minah said, nodding to the book. “What are you reading?”

Himchan handed her the water bottle. “ _Hail to the Emperor!_ by Yi Mun Yol,” Himchan answered shortly.

Taking a sip of water, Minah sighed and said, “So...light reading?”

The confused and slightly insulted look that Himchan gave her was enough. She giggled at first, then, when Himchan realized she was teasing and rolled his eyes, she started laughing harder. But it didn’t last as long as it should have, as a sharp pain shot through Minah. Her gasp was enough to make Himchan become tense again.

Without saying anything, Minah pressed a hand to her chest. There was another sharp pain and Minah felt something squish onto the inside of her light grey night shirt. She pulled her hand away, already knowing what she was going to see, no matter how hard she wished she wouldn’t; blood was beginning to seep through her shirt.

At the first sight of the growing dark red spot, Himchan whipped around and grabbed his phone. “I’m getting Yongguk,” he explained to Minah as she hurriedly pressed her hand back onto her chest. She knew that it was coming from the previous wound, but it was still terrifying enough.

“No,” Minah commanded in a tone that made Himchan turn to look at her. “If you wake up anyone, I will make sure you can never call anyone ever again.” She was exaggerating, she knew that, but she didn’t have the time or patience for a fight about “bodyguard ethics” or “security protocols.”

“You will not alert any of your team members,” Minah continued. “We will go out through a side door where the cars are parked, you will choose the least conspicuous one, you will take me to a quiet hospital, get a private room, and we will get this checked out without there being a thousand and fifteen articles about this tomorrow morning, got it?”

Himchan agreed, but only after she agreed to a pathetic disguise of sunglasses and a hat. She tried pointing out that there was no point for either at one in the morning and that no one would recognize her without a power suit and makeup on, but Himchan insisted.

The car ride was quiet, but Minah could see Himchan glancing quickly at her occasionally, making sure Minah kept pressure on the wound. She had snuck a peek while Himchan was gathering a hat and sunglasses, and though it didn’t seem or feel too bad, there was a lot of blood and the skin around it didn’t seem...right.

If it hadn’t been such a serious situation, Minah would have complimented Himchan’s driving--he knew how to drive well and quickly, and in Seoul, that’s something to brag about. But it wasn’t until they were in a waiting room that Minah felt she could say anything, and by that point, she was much more alarmed at the fact that the nurse at the front desk was willing to give up a private room when Himchan flashed two hundred thousand won in her face than she was impressed with his driving.

Finally, the doctor entered, a little taken aback by meeting a patient at one in the morning in a private room instead of the ER. He was even more alarmed when Himchan walked past him and shut and locked the room door behind him.

The situation took a lot more explaining than Minah would have liked, but thankfully the doctor was willing to hear them out while getting x-rays and stitching her up.

“It looks like you had some kind of localized pressure being placed on the wound and it caused the veins and skin that were still weak to break a little,” the doctor explained as the looked over her x-rays. “Because of the previous injury, it looks worse than it actually is. You didn’t damage anything besides the skin and a couple of veins, but that’s nothing major.”

Minah nodded. “Thank you, doctor.”

“You must be very strong, Madam President” the doctor continued. “For you to have clutched and scratched at yourself this hard in a dream...it’s impressive, but you may want to consider finding a way to keep your hands away from your injury while you sleep…”

“Yes, doctor,” Minah said dutifully. Now that she knew everything was going to be okay, she was ready to leave.

As they were saying their goodbyes, both Minah and Himchan stressed the importance of the doctor’s discretion in keeping the late night ER visit away from reporters, other doctors, or anyone besides himself.

“Don’t worry,” the doctor repeated as he walked them to the side exit of the hospital. “I’ll forget that I ever met you or your boyfriend, Madam President.”

Before either Himchan or Minah could say anything though, the hospital door was shut behind them.

 

 


End file.
